Domon Kasshu
|-|Domon Kasshu= |-|GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam= |-|GF13-017NJII God Gundam= Summary Domon Kasshu (ドモン・カッシュ) is the main protagonist of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-C | 6-C, likely higher Name: Domon Kasshu, King of Hearts, Ultimate Fighter, Gundam of Gundams' Origin: Mobile Fighter G Gundam Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Gundam Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Piloting | Same but much stronger, Powers up with higher emotions, Can transform to increase power, thermal energy weapons, ballistic weapons | The same as above but much stronger, calm state increases power. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Him and Master Asia could kick a skyscraper away) | Town level (Can damage the Master Gundam) | Island level, likely higher (A clash with Master Gundam caused a large island to begin to crumble not even direct damage) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Caught multiple bullets in his fingers) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 50 (Should be able to lift and throw other Mobile Suits) | At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can fight mobile suits on foot) | Town Class | Island Class, likely higher Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from Master Asia) | Town level | Island level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman | Extremely High | Extremely High Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range normally (Mobile Suits should be larger than humans, thus longer reach); up to 1km with ranged weapons | Much further Standard Equipment: His Gundams GF13-017NJ, GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam, and GF13-017NJII God Gundam GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam * Beam Swords: One longer and one shorter, hand-held when used and mounted in a recharge rack on the left hip when not. These are primarily used for slicing into opponents' Gundams or parrying other beam attacks. The shorter beam sword is typically used for regular close combat, while the longer one is used for the Shining Finger Sword attack. * Vulcan Guns: Mounted in the head unit. Primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. * Machine Cannons: Mounted in the shoulders. Like the Vulcan guns, they are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. * Shining Shot: Beam cannons mounted in pairs on each forearm. These are are only used when defending Tokyo's Shinjuku district from the Death Army (possibly due to Domon's preference for close combat in regular Gundam fights). * Smoke Grenade: Only used once against the Neros Gundam; throws a canister that blankets a large area in smoke. * Emotion Energy System: When Domon's anger peaks, his emotions are turned into energy. This activates the Shining Gundam's Super Mode, giving out maximum output. He is later able to activate the Super Mode at will after achieving a serene state of mind, unlocking the True Super Mode. GF13-017NJII God Gundam * Vulcan Gun: Mounted in the head, the four vulcan guns are used to thwart enemy movement. * Machine Cannon: A pair of machine cannons are housed on the clavicle section of God Gundam, they are more powerful than the head-mounted vulcan guns. * Beam Sword: A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the God Gundam is equipped with a pair of them and they are stored on the hips. They are used to perform the Bakunetsu God Slash attack. * God Slasher: Claws mounted in pairs on each forearm. They open up when the Bakunetsu God Finger attack is performed. Used only once during Domon's rematch against Michelo Chariot to gouge out the eyes of Nero Gundam. Intelligence: Hot-headed, but with copious amount of combat experience; adapts very well to different combat situations Weaknesses: Domon only fights fair, his powers are emotion based (Weakness is overcome). Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Shining Gundam= * Shining Finger: Domon's signature move, the Shining Finger concentrates a large amount of energy into the Shining Gundam's hand, resulting in it glowing bright green. Doing so enables the Shining Gundam's hand to tear through the armor of rival mobile fighters as if they were wet tissue. Typically, Domon utilizes the technique to grab the head of an opposing Gundam and crush it, which not only wins the fight but eliminates the fighter from the Gundam Fight altogether. Though the Shining Finger was usually a close range attack, Domon was at times able to use it to fire a powerful energy wave from Shining Gundam's hand such as when he used it to break free of the Gundam Rose's rose net and later to push back a flash flood during his training in the Guyana Highlands. During his first encounter against the Master Gundam, Domon and Rain (who had piloted the Shining Gundam to protect herself from the Death Army and was still clad in the mobile trace suit) managed to increase the power of Shining Finger by performing the move together. * Shining Finger Sword: Used in Super Mode, a more powerful variant of the Shining Finger, the Shining Finger Sword concentrates the energy of the Shining Finger into one of the beam swords; changing its color to green. The length of the beam sword increases dramatically and Domon is able to impale an opponent's head with the sword. However, this technique was unreliable as it relied on the Emotion Energy System, meaning that it could only be used based on Domon's state of mind. * Double Shining Finger/Love Love God Finger: A combination attack with Demon Kasshu's God Gundam. * Ishihiro Love Love Amazing: Demon's God Gundam and Rain's love coalescence attack. In SRW, it is often adopted as a coalescing attack with Shining Gundam, but if the aircraft does not appear, the Shining Gundam on which Rain got on becomes a substitute. |-|God Gundam= * Bakunetsu God Finger (爆熱ゴッドフィンガー Explosive God Finger?): Similar to Shining Gundam, God Gundam is able to focus all its energy into its hand to perform its signature finisher, Bakunetsu God Finger; allowing it to rip through solid matter with ease or project its power as a flaming energy wave. As God Gundam's energy output is far greater than Shining's, it's forearm armor slides over its hand to form an armored gauntlet when God Finger is activated to better control its energy. Unlike its predecessor's move, which was used to destroy a rival's head, the God Finger is usually performed by plunging it directly into the abdominal area of the enemy mobile fighter followed by Heat End. * Heat End: A second-stage finisher performed after Bakunetsu God Finger. With its hand plunged into an opponent's body, God Gundam discharges all its energy at once, destroying the mobile suit from the inside out. * Bakunetsu God Slash (爆熱ゴッドスラッシュ Explosive God Slash?): A technique Domon developed to defeat Kyral Mekiral of Neo Nepal. Focusing all its power into a single beam saber strike, God Gundam charges forward and slices the opponent in half. * Sekiha Tenkyoken (石破天驚拳 Rock-breaking Sky-shocking Fist?): The ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East, which Domon learned from Master Asia prior to his match with Schwarz Bruder. All of the God Gundam's power are focused into both hands and released as a massive ball of energy that obliterates everything in its path. ** Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger (石破天驚ゴッドフィンガー Rock-breaking Sky-shocking God Finger?): A variation of the Sekiha Tenkyoken where the God Finger is used during the Sekiha Tenkyoken and produces a giant energy hand that is used to crush its opponent. Used only once against Master Asia during their final battle where Domon used it to overpower Master Asia's own Sekiha Tenkyoken and defeat him. ** Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken (石破ラブラブ天驚拳 Rock-breaking LOVE-LOVE Sky-shocking Fist?): A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyoken performed only once by Domon and Rain to destroy the Devil Gundam once and for all. In many Super Robot Wars games it can be used as an attack performed together with Rain's JMF1336R Rising Gundam. ** Sekiha Kyuukyoku Tenkyoken (石破究極天驚拳 Rock-Breaking Ultimate Sky-Shocking Fist?): A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger exclusive to video games, it is performed by the God Gundam and the GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. Both mobile fighters execute the Tenkyo God Finger on opposite sides of the opponent to crush it between two giant energy fists. * Bunshin Sappou God Shadow (分身殺法ゴッドシャドー Clone Killing Method God Shadow?): The God Gundam creates multiple copies of itself, confusing the enemy. Used once against Chibodee to counter his Burning Machine Gun Punch. * God Slash Typhoon: A variation of its usual God Slash attack where God Gundam spins like a top. Used once against George de Sand to counter his Rose Hurricane. * God Field Dash: While in Hyper Mode, the wing-like emitters increase in power, increasing propulsion. Used once against Argo to counter his Zakaretsu Gaia Crusher after noticing the stress it was putting on Bolt Gundam's legs. * Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan (超級覇王電影弾 Super King Electric Shadow Bullet?): God Gundam charges its entire body with energy and launches itself at the enemy in the form of a massive ball of energy. * Bakunetsu Shaffuru Doumei Ken (爆熱シャッフル同盟拳 Explosive Shuffle Alliance Fist?): A technique used in tandem with the other members of the Shuffle Alliance, while in Hyper Mode. Energy is concentrated into the users' right hands and then released together. * Double God Finger: Allenby Beardsley's coalition with Shining Gundam. Allenby incorporates power adjustment chips attached to God Gundam, gives the energy of God Finger to Shining Gundam, a technique to shoot Skull Gundam and Ashura Gundam from both sides and hit God Finger. * Shuffle Alliance Fist: A skill developed when Urube Ishikawa rides the Grand Master Gundam when the shuffle alliance is overturned. A technique to raise the feeling of each Gundam fighter of God Gundam, Gundam Max Star, Dragon Gundam, Gundam Rose, Volt Gundam to maximize, and shoot condensed energy bullets. * Ishihiro Love Love Amazing * Double Shining Finger: SRW original. Simultaneously pull out the Shining Finger and God Finger of the Shining Gundam. ** Love Love Godfinger: * Double Darkness Finger: SRW original. Union Master Asia's Master Gundam's Darkness Finger and God Finger are unleashed simultaneously. The production at SRW A PORTABLE is a modification of the scene in which the two players delivered the finger group's Special Movement during the final battle in Lantau Island. The enemy unit is sandwiched between the palms of both sides to make a united attack. ** Explosion! Ultimate Fist: Alias of the above mentioned combined attack. ** Darkness God Finger: Alias of the above mentioned combined attack. * Ultimate Stone Fragrant Amnesty Key: Domon Kasshu | GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam | GF13-017NJII God Gundam Gallery Gundam 1.jpg Gundam 0.jpg Gundam 4.jpg Gundam 7.gif Gundam 2.jpg Gundam 3.jpg Gundam 6.jpg Gundam 8.jpg Gundam 5.jpg Gundam 9.png Gundam 10.jpg File:Super Robot Wars A Portable (ENG) - God Gundam All Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gundam Category:Mecha Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Sunrise Category:Mobile Fighter G Gundam Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6